


Двое, женщина и смерть

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано по коллажу:https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/85798196.jpgПост!ГВ, АУ, 1690, R, кинк на танцы, благодарю Sister_Sirin за пинки и дружескую поддержку ;)





	Двое, женщина и смерть

— Настоящее танго, Роджерс, танцуют лёжа, — заявил Тони, усмехаясь раздражающе-нахальной усмешкой, которую так и хотелось стереть поцелуем. — Но из уважения к твоему старомодному воспитанию начнём как приличные люди, что скажешь?

— Для настоящего танго нужны два мужчины, женщина и смерть, — возразил Стив, думая о том, что танцевать в ангаре, где из-за бронированных стёкол на каждой стене узкими триплексами смотрят костюмы — странная идея. Тревожащая и неожиданно привлекательная. — Так говорили в моё время, которое, что бы ты себе ни думал, было гораздо позже времени динозавров.

— Не вопрос, — подхватил Тони, — сейчас позвоню Пеппер. Тьфу ты, чёрт, у неё ведь медовый месяц. Ну, тогда... Пятница!

— Да, Тони?

— Побудь нашей леди, сделай милость, — Тони отставил опустевший бокал и поднялся. — Найди что-нибудь погорячей для такого случая. Без современных вывертов.

Стив смотрел на него, выбирающего из дюжины пластинок ту самую, нужную, и пьянящее чувство, не имевшее никакого отношения к бутылке вина, выпитой за вечер, поднималось в сердце. Тони казался таким близким, удивительно мирным, даже язвил, казалось, по привычке. 

Как они добрались до этого вечера, как не сбились с пути, сложного и запутанного, раз за разом разводившего их в разные стороны и снова бросавшего друг к другу — Стив не понимал до сих пор. Даже думать об этом казалось опасным: вот-вот спугнёшь нечаянное счастье, ещё не решившее, остаться ли надолго.

Он шагнул вперёд, рассматривая Тони со спины. Короткие тёмные волосы, пронизанные сединой, чуть топорщились на затылке, теневая ложбинка выглядела так, что хотелось провести языком, обжечь губами у выступающего позвонка. Не оборачиваясь, Тони почувствовал его взгляд, чуть напрягся, лопатки на мгновение проступили под трикотажем простой тёмной футболки.

— Прости, я не хотел так пялиться, — пробормотал Стив. Он знал, что Тони с трудом подпускает к себе, тем более со спины — но, даже напрягаясь каждый раз, когда Стив оказывался слишком близко, Тони делал для него сознательное исключение, и Стив ценил его решимость и втайне мечтал о большем, мечтал оказаться совсем рядом, прижаться всем телом, убедить Тони довериться.

Танго казалось очень неплохим способом узнать друг друга и вот так: не на поле боя, не в переговорной Щ.И.Т.а, где оба успевали не согласиться по дюжине раз в минуту и по любому поводу, и всё-таки раз за разом найти компромисс, не в обычной жизни Мстителя, полной событий и лиц. Только вдвоём, без необходимости мчаться вперёд, рискуя жизнью ради спасения мира — и Стив с удивлением понимал, что растерян и счастлив, испуган ближайшими перспективами и предвкушает их, возбуждён больше, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни — и ни на что не променяет этот вечер-на-двоих.

Тони отмахнулся от неловких извинений, добыл из веера винилов нужный конверт и вручил его подкатившемуся Дубине.

— Смотри не разбей. А ты, Кэп, не болтай глупостей. Я — публичная персона, мне положено терпеть такие ве…

Стив не дал ему договорить. Взял за плечи под чёрной тканью, мягко развернул и потянул к себе.

— Сейчас ты тоже публичная персона? — спросил он, зная, что нет. С ним Тони бывал всяким, но не собственным журнальным образом. — Ты не обязан терпеть то, что неприятно и молчать, если я делаю что-нибудь не так. 

Глаза у Старка были ясными, прозрачно-карими, как крепкий чай. Или выпивка — учитывая то, как они действовали на Стива, обжигая и опьяняя. Тони сглотнул, ёрзнув кадыком, пробормотал:

— Вечно ты, Кэп, ухитришься на ровном месте устроить лекцию по гражданским правам. Осознал я, осознал. Просто рефлексы.

Стив улыбнулся. Он знал, что Тони не считает его занудой, готовым чуть что бежать к трибуне и произносить речи, но знал также, что потребуется много времени, очень много, чтобы Тони привык доверять ему — и себе. 

— Давай потанцуем? — просто предложил он и еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать улыбку, стёршую с лица Тони все следы настороженной готовности обвинить себя первым, чтобы не дожидаться обвинений со стороны, неважно в чём и насколько справедливых. Сделавшую Тони моложе лет на двадцать, коснувшуюся не только губ, но и глаз. — Я постараюсь не наступать тебе на ноги.

— Оптимистичные обещания, — Тони улыбнулся ещё шире, и в этот раз Стив не смог себя сдержать. Наклонился, коснулся губами морщинки в углу рта, не дававшей ему покоя уже не первый месяц, ощутил горячий выдох и то, как жёсткая, привыкшая к металлу ладонь тяжело ложится ему на поясницу, привлекая ближе. Тони позволил целовать себя совсем недолго, но к концу этого поцелуя Стиву казалось, будто голова у него торчит где-то в ошеломляющей высоте, полной облаков и солнца, и птичьего щебета, а ноги не касаются земли. — Но я не против. Выполняй.

Стив опустил ладонь ниже, устроил её у Тони на спине, обжигаясь ощущением сильных мышц, гибкой силы под тонкой тканью, чуть подтолкнул Тони к себе, касаясь коленом колена и мгновенно ловя ритм. Ладони сошлись в некрепкой, но надёжной хватке, и Стив, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Тони, чувствовал крошечные мозоли там, где загадочные холмы и линии прятали, если верить хиромантам, секреты будущего.

Знать бы их, эти секреты. Или нет, не стоило. Всё, что им стоило знать о будущем — что оно будет на двоих, а уж остальное…

Шаг за шагом. Осторожные, короткие, помогающие привыкнуть друг к другу, приноровиться к темпу, они быстро превратились в лёгкое слитное движение, не знающее преград. Тони легко прокрутился вокруг своей оси, поднял колено, почти касаясь им талии Стива, чуть прогнулся назад, доверяясь чужим рукам.

Стив очень надеялся, что его руки больше не кажутся Тони чужими. Не заставляют вспомнить о печальных, страшных временах, когда Тони имел все основания опасаться его кулаков — о временах непонимания и злости, и тоски. Музыка текла, как вода, тянула и уносила за собой, неловкость первых шагов сгладилась почти мгновенно, оставив только радость движения, замирающий в груди восторг близости и надежды, растущее предвкушение нового поцелуя — каждый раз, когда щека Тони касалась его щеки, а сам он замирал, виском к виску Стива, подняв пятку к самым ягодицам и гибко выгнувшись в объятиях.

— Ты чудесно танцуешь, — выдохнул Стив. У него голова шла кругом. Тони тоже шёл кругом, вращаясь и словно нарочно предлагая себя, так что Стив перехватил его, вжал в себя спиной, на мгновение почувствовал бедром округлую упругость ягодиц и шагнул на полшага назад, давая Тони пространство для манёвра, а себе — возможность опомниться и хотя бы притвориться приличным человеком.

— Не болтай, — пробормотал Тони, разворачиваясь в его руках. Он шагал, извиваясь и попадая в ритм, качая бёдрами и скользя по полу, запрокидывался назад, блестя глазами и двигаясь с поразительной лёгкостью — словно всю жизнь готовился к этому танцу, учился ему. Ждал. Не собирался теперь терять ни секунды, ни единого удара сердца, ни одного шага и прикосновения. — Не болтай, Стив, просто веди. 

Стив развернул его, слыша, как взмыли скрипки, трепеща в невыносимой высоте, как грохот собственного пульса идеально совпал с ритмом танца, и Тони улыбнулся дико и возбуждённо, притёрся бёдрами, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. 

Выдержать это было просто невозможно. Стив повернул голову, замирая в идеальной стойке, щекой коснулся щеки — чуть колкой, горячей от бросившейся в лицо крови, — прошептал, боясь дышать:

— Целовать тоже нельзя?

Губы, почти касавшиеся его губ, мягко шевельнулись, и Тони прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, ломая идеальную симметрию. Или создавая её заново.

— Целовать, — повторил он, и Стив услышал знойную хрипотцу в его голосе. — Целовать нужно.

Кажется, Пятница поставила пластинку на повтор. Трудно было сказать с определённостью, да Стиву и не было дела до того, что сейчас звучит: мелодия выдохов и прикосновений, которую творили они с Тони, увлекала и несла за собой. Тони целовал его, глубоко и быстро, потом, точно опомнившись, притормозил, стал выглаживать языком медленнее, мягче. Стив отвечал, держа Тони в объятиях и слыша, как два ритма, его собственный и Старка, понемногу подхватывают друг друга, начинают торопиться в унисон.

— Что ты говорил про танго лёжа? — прошептал он и испугался — вдруг Тони решит, что это слишком быстро, или слишком рано, или слишком всё. — Прости, я тороплюсь.

Горячая жёсткая ладонь скользнула ему под рубашку; Тони выдернул белый крахмальный хвост из-под ремня, запустил под него руку, провёл по вспотевшей пояснице быстрыми умелыми пальцами, заставив Стива застонать.

— Торопишься? — переспросил он, улыбаясь. — Если _ты_ спешишь, то я вообще уже за пределами третьей космической.

Стив поцеловал его снова, облегчённо и счастливо. Подхватил на руки — в том, чтобы быть солдатом с супергеройской сывороткой, было не меньше плюсов, чем в том, чтобы построить дюжину-другую бронекостюмов, поражающих воображение и попирающих саму идею невозможности, — и не удержался, выдохнул:

— Я долго искал себе партнёра по танцам, Тони. Ужасно долго.

Старк сжал его талию коленями и выгнулся, точно в танце. Недоверие? Опаска? Печальное и грустное прошлое, в котором их общей вины было столько же, сколько паршивых обстоятельств? Всё это оказалось далёким и неважным, и с каждой секундой всё стремительнее уходило в прошлое.

— Что тут скажешь, — пробормотал Старк. — Если уж Капитан Америка нашёл себе кого-то, то он его нашёл.

— Я не… — Стив помотал головой, не до конца понимая. Он слышал это раньше, только, кажется, о крокодилах* и воде, а сейчас в сердце слишком громко пела их с Тони мелодия, и тяжесть гибкого тела в собственных руках отнимала способность связно мыслить. — Не очень понимаю, причём тут…

Тони коснулся его губами. Щеки, угла рта, дрогнувшего века, заставляя Стива зажмуриться. Коленом он пришпорил Стива, как скакуна, и выдохнул, откровенно и возбуждённо:

— Это я к тому, Стив, что у меня сразу не было шансов. Да и не нужны они.

Стив уже нёс его, тяжёло дышавшего и позабывшего о страхах и недоверии — как мало оказалось для этого нужно и как много, всего лишь оказаться кожей к коже, сердцем к сердцу и найти в себе силы и храбрость сделать шаг вперёд! — и за ним, торопясь и искушая, текла музыка. Проникала вглубь, пробиралась под кожу, разливалась по жилам, и даже самый распутный и откровенный из танцев не мог сравниться с восхитительным жарким безумием, которое они обещали друг другу каждым поцелуем и прикосновением.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Стив, гладя круглую задницу и чувствуя, как Тони обхватывает его ногами, трётся налитым твёрдым пахом, обжигающими поцелуями проходится по шее и плечам. — В этот раз обойдёмся без смерти, что скажешь?

Тони весело и возбуждённо хмыкнул и поцеловал его, соглашаясь и возражая — как всегда. И Стив принял этот поцелуй, как всегда принимал его, трудного и восхитительного, упрямого и нужного, как воздух: всем собой.

Музыка плыла и таяла в доме до самого утра: Пятница, повинуясь внезапному романтическому чувству, искрившему где-то в глубине контактных групп, ставила одну пластинку за другой и слушала странные, необъяснимые математическим способом гармонии звуковых колебаний.

Двое дышали в спальне наверху: вначале часто и громко, в едином ритме, потом — устало, сонно и счастливо. 

Пятница точно знала, что в музыкальном репертуаре Башни танго уверенно потеснило тяжёлый рок.

И ещё — что смерти больше нет места в этом доме.

**Author's Note:**

> *имеется в виду широко известное в узких кругах выражение из Флориды, кажется. Там говорят. что если уж аллигатор нашёл твой бассейн, то он его нашёл (и смирись с этим, дешевле обойдётся).


End file.
